


I need help.

by LIONS11111111 (Yunki_Namjun)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom John, Chubby John, Eating, Fat fetish, Feeding Kink, Food, Hand Jobs, Immobility, M/M, Top Alexander Hamilton, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/LIONS11111111
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 26





	I need help.

John placed the empty box of cookies next to the 30 he had eaten that hour. He was still hungry but had more important to do. He had become erect and needed to masturbate.

John reached for his dick but couldn't grab it. He had too many rolls of fat to work around. Not helped by his massive tree trunk arms. John looked like a turtle rolled on its back except for all of the roundness was on his belly.

”Come on!” John whined. His belly was too huge. His dick perked up ready to be played with but it covered in at least three fat rolls.

John stopped trying, too exhausted to continue. To clear his head he drunk three 2-liter sodas. He rubbed his belly before getting an idea.

”Alex!” He called out. If wasn't 945 pounds he would have walked out to find him. ”Alex!” No response. ”Al!”

One minute later, ”What have I said about being called Al?” Alexander walked in.

”Oh, good you’re here!” John smiled ”Can you help me?”

”What restaurant should I get take-out from.” Alexander to out his phone.

”No it's.” John blushed. ”My dick is hard and I can't reach it. Can you give me a handjob?” 

Alexander smiled, he tried to hug as much of John as much he could hold. He kissed his massive belly before getting to work.

There so many fat rolls. Alexander had a hard time figuring out what fat roll was connected to what. Alexander sat on one of John’s tighs while he worked. His tighs were soft and spread all over the lower end of the bed.

”Oh, John with how long this taking, you going to be very hungry.” Alexander teased while lifted fat rolls ”I’m thinking about giving you three orders from a fast food restaurant and six homemade meals when I'm done with.” He slapped one John tighs, causing him to moan. ”Than I give you all the cake, ice cream, milkshakes, and cookies you want.” John could feel precum leak from his dick. ”You’ll be the biggest person alive.”

Alexander found his dick and got to work. He started with fondling his balls. ”More, harder!” John begged. Alexander continued to fondle his balls, teasing him. ”Please!”

”Say you want to be bigger.” Hamilton slapped his thigh again.

”I want to be as big as possible for you!” John said. ”I will eat everything you give me and keep growing and growing.” Alexander smiled and began to squeeze his dick. It took three squeezes until John climaxed. His cum got all over Alexander's hands. He smiled and licked it off.

Later, John had gotten done with his 11th dinner, when Alexander asked him something.

“Babe, this isn’t fair.” Alexander kissed his arm, which was fat, squishy, and the size of a tree trunk.

”I keep asking you if you wanted anything to eat.” John handed him a chicken leg covered in butter.

”No, ” Alexander refused the food. ”No, I do all work to satisfy your desires and you get the reward to eat.” Alexander reached for his zipper.

”Alexander, I'm too heavy to roll over.” John moaned.

”Don’t worry.” Alexander took off his pants and inserted himself into one of John’s fat rolls. John's belly rippled with the action. ”Do you like this?!”

”Oh my! Yes!” John moaned as Alexander began to thrust into the fat roll. ”Alex, harder!”

Alexander watched the fat rolls on John’s belly shake with every thrust. He rubbed his belly before kissed it. ”I love you, John. I love you and see you bigger.”

”I’ll be bigger than a house one day.” John kissed Alexander's hand. Alexander came into the fat roll. He soon collapsed into John's soft belly.

”I love you, Alex.” John hugged him, pinning him to his belly.

”I love you.” Alexander grabbed a slice of cake. ”Here.”


End file.
